Lila's Lost Love
by KESwriter
Summary: Lila Archer is stabbed and the name, "Spencer," is the last thing she says before falling into a coma. Her assistant Jackie Corel is determined to find out more and bring this person to her bedside to wake Lila up.
1. Chapter 1

I'll return to other stories eventually. I have been wanting to write this one for a while. Please keep in mind, this is an emotionally rough time for me as my father died in August. It is not going to be easy to write at times.

Lila Archer is stabbed and the name, "Spencer," is last thing she says before falling into a coma. Her assistant Jackie Corel is determined to find out more and bring this person to her bedside to wake Lila up.

Lila's Lost Love

"There is not enough milk in this cortado," Lila said dismissively. "Get me another one."

This was going to be Lila's third. The first one wasn't hot enough, the second one had too much milk. They were waiting on a park bench for Sean to appear with their picnic lunch. Jackie sighed inwardly and did as instructed.

She watched her boss as she waited. Jackie had been working for her for three weeks and the job had already proved to be exhausting. Running from her tiny apartment to squash a spider. Organizing her art collection three different ways ranging from height to color. She felt icky texting Sean messages while her manicure was drying. Her arm grew tired from using a selfie stick constantly.

Jackie placed her order and waited. Lila was her third actor. At twenty-six, people asked why she did this for a living. Jackie's reply was simple, it was a dirty job and somebody had to do it. Lila Archer may be driving her crazy but she won't drag her down.

She glanced over her shoulder and saw something was off. Lila was laying on her side. Forgetting the drink, Jackie ran outside.

Lila was dressed incognito in a t-shirt, jeans, and ballcap. She was holding her stomach as she laid on her side. Blood was oozing out rapidly.

"HELP!" Jackie screamed as she approached her boss. "HELP!"

She wondered what happened to her security team as she dialed nine-one-one.

"Lacy," Lila murmured. "Lacy, it's okay."

Lacy was the name of Lila's previous assistant. She ignored the comment and waited on the line.

"Lila Archer has been stabbed in the stomach in Williams Park by the Hugo Café," she said.

"Stay on the line, EMTs will be there shortly," the dispatcher said. "Try to put pressure on the wound."

Lila's eyes closed as Jackie used her hand push on the wound.

"Lacy, it's okay. Spencer will save me," she said. "He's my angel. He'll save me."

"Lila save your breath," she said urgently. "You're going to be okay."

"Spencer," she said almost peacefully. "Spencer will know what to do."

She then passed out.

"Lila!" she cried.

There was the sound of sirens as EMTs swarmed the scene. She was nudged aside and the medics began to work on her. Jackie took a few dizzy steps away.

" _Who is Spencer?"_ she thought numbly.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the support.

Chapter Two:

"Did you see anything?" one of the two burly detectives asked as they sat in a hospital conference room.

"No," she said numbly as she stared at her hands. She had rubbed them raw to get the blood off but could still see red specks under her nails.

"Have you noticed anyone or anything suspicious around Lila?" the other asked.

"No," she said. "I try to stay vigilant but I have only been working with her for three weeks."

"Can you think of anyone who'd want to harm her?"

"Her political leanings have attracted some nasty comments on social media, but nothing jumps out at the moment."

"Give it time," he said and gave her his card. "Call if you think anything at all however small a detail you might think it is."

"Spencer," she said. "She kept talking about how someone named 'Spencer' would save her."

"That is helpful," he said. "We'll be in touch."

They got up and walked out. Jackie did the same. She turned left where they turned right though and presented her ID to the security guard at the nurse's station. After careful scrutiny, she was waved through.

Jackie entered the Lila's hospital room. Sean was sitting by her side, playing with his phone. Lila's fiancé of four months was playing football on his phone. A wide receiver for the Forty-niners, Lila met him at a charity gala in New York two years ago. She had yet to see what they saw in each other, but it was not Jackie's job to ask questions.

She quietly took a seat on the other side.

"How is she?" she asked.

He didn't look up from his phone.

"Nothing's changed since you last saw her," he said.

This could be Sean's way of coping, by not letting it all sink in. She was willing to give him the benefit of the doubt, given the circumstances.

"Have you heard of Spencer?" she asked blankly.

"No," he said. "Who is he?"

"I don't know," she said sitting back. "She kept saying he would save her as she lost consciousness."

"Should I know who he is?" he said suddenly looking up from his phone for the first time. "Like is he an old ex?"

"It's a girl's name too," Jackie said before he got too agitated. "Like Spencer from ' _Pretty Little Liars_.'"

"Sure," he said sounding relieved. "Why would she date a guy with a lame name like that anyway?"

"OH LILA!" a woman screeched.

They turned to see Kristy Regan dressed in gold with a purse large enough to hold a toddler and her famous red-rimmed sunglasses had appeared.

"You look horrible!" she said approaching the actress. "Didn't you tell your good-for-nothing assistant to apply some makeup in the event of your hospitalization? Any nurse with a phone can capture a picture of that uneven skin tone."

Lila's agent turned to her with a menacing stare. _"Well?"_

"The nurses said the makeup would interfere with her breathing."

"Not even some BB cream?"

"They said no."

"Well, I'll have a word with the nurses. My word counts for something around here I bet."

Jackie didn't say anything.

Kristy looked around. "This room needs some cheering up. Jackie get flowers. Lots of them. The kind she likes in sets of four because that is her lucky number. Then go home and get her favorite robe, an eye mask, Mr. Fluffy Ears, two paintings for the walls, her bedspread, prayer beads and, and, oh I'll text you if I think of anything else. We need to make this place cozy while she's stuck here."

Nowhere in that line of thought was a question about Lila's condition. But people like Kristy also processed things differently.

"Okay," she said simply and got up. She paused for a second.

"Who is Spencer?" she asked.

"I have no idea," she said impatiently. "Now snap to it."

Jackie merely nodded and walked. Kristy had been Lila's agent for six years. Who could it be?


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the support!

Chapter Three:

Choppers were circling Lila's mansion when Jackie took the back entrance. Jackie found Nick washing the floors.

"Hi, Jackie," he said cheerfully. "How's Lila?"

"She still hasn't recovered consciousness," she said.

"I'll sell that to a reporter for five grand," he said.

She lightly punched his arm. "Then we'd both lose our jobs."

"I better hold out for something juicier then."

"Have you ever heard Lila mention a Spencer?" she asked.

"No, why?" he said.

"Nothing," she said and quickly went upstairs.

"You have trust issues," he called up.

Jackie didn't say anything. Aside from her driver, Nick was the only other person who had worked with Lila longer, which was seven years. Who was he?

She went into Lila's bedroom and began to collect things. Kristy had already texted her five times with new items. After collecting most of them, she looked around. There had to be a clue somewhere.

Lila didn't keep private things where maids could find them such as under pillows. It could take days to excavate her closets. She had the password to her computer, but it was mostly full of selfies. Her phone might have something but the detectives took it.

Jackie fell onto Lila's bed tried to put herself in her shoes. Lila's latest film debuted well at the Cannes. She had scored a golden globe nomination a few years ago for an indie film. Two years ago, she starred as a superhero's love interest and the role garnered her more name recognition. At thirty-one, she had a fiancé, a healthy film career, chic product endorsements and everything else anyone could want. So, who was Spencer?

She sat up and noticed she was staring directly at a book shelf. It had her Julliard year books on it. Jackie picked one up and flipped through it. Lots of signatures but nothing about a Spencer. She picked up a second one and something fell out. It was an envelope.

The return address was for a Spencer Reid in Washington DC. She carefully opened the envelope and pulled out the note:

 _6/16/06_

 _Dear Lila,_

 _I have treasured our time together. Exchanging these letters has been a pleasure above anything I have ever experienced. Thank you for making me feel like a very special person in your life. I wish you all the happiness in the world._

 _There are no hard feelings. Just know that I'll always be thinking of you. Thank you for everything._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Spencer_

What was Lila doing with a post-breakup letter where she could easily pick it up from over ten years ago?

Jackie heard her phone. It was Kristy demanding where she was. She quickly put the envelope and letter where she thought she found it. Before leaving she glanced around. There was truly more to Lila than met the eye.

…

Jackie spent the rest of the night arranging Lila's room. There was lots arguing back and forth between Kristy and the doctors about what could be hung where. She mutely did as instructed from both. Sean tried to stay out of the way. In the end Kristy left with a huff after kissing Lila on the cheek.

Sean then got up. "I was told I should go home and get some rest since her condition doesn't look like it is going to change any time soon."

"Okay," she said as she sat down.

"What are you going to do?" he asked.

"Just wait a little while," she said with a shrug.

"Okay, see you around then," he said awkwardly.

"Bye," she said with a little wave.

"Bye," he said and left.

Jackie quickly opened her phone and accessed the hospital Wi-Fi. She Googled his full name.

Spencer Reid was an FBI agent recently cleared of murder. Those were the most recent headlines. She tried adding Lila's name. Thirty seconds later, she saw it: Spencer Reid, while not directly identified, was the agent who saved Lila's life. The picture proved it.

Jackie looked to her.

"What is the full story, Lila?"


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the great reviews!

Chapter Four:

After looking up everything she could find about Spencer, Jackie left the hospital and drove home. It was past midnight but she couldn't sleep. She kept wondering about the nature of Lila and Spencer's relationship. Lila's words kept haunting her. What should she do?

Her phone rang early next morning. It was early even by California standards.

"Hi Tabs," she said.

"How's Lila?" her sister in New York asked.

"I only know what you know."

"Liar," she said.

"She's not walking and talking," Jackie said defensively.

"So, what have you been up to?"

"You know I'm strict about not talking about my clients. So, why are you calling?"

"Mom and dad are worried, you could have been a victim too. Are you okay?"

"Yeah," she said.

"That doesn't sound very convincing."

"No," she said sitting up. "It's not that. I was in her house yesterday and kept wondering who she was before she became a real A-lister."

"And a diva," Tabs said.

"You know I don't like talking about my clients that way. I mean, she went to Julliard."

"So, did a lot of other famous, 'demanding,' actors. Why the curiosity?"

Jackie hesitated.

"Jackie I'm your sister, not a paparazzo. What is on your mind?"

She sighed. "I'm sorry. I can't. John works for the _Post_."

"But that doesn't define who I am!"

She shook her head. "I have to go. Bye."

Jackie laid back on her bed. Maybe the Lila demanding cortados didn't deserve her loyalty, but the Lila who captured the heart of a heroic genius FBI agent did. Why she broke it, was a mystery she felt determined to solve.

…

Lila's condition still hadn't improved when she arrived at the hospital. Her parents were due arrive from a vacation in the Philippines in the evening. She was sent back to the mansion to prepare for them.

She found Drew, working on one of Lila's beloved corvettes. He had the hood open and was checking the oil.

"Hi Drew," she said pleasantly.

"Hey Jackie," he said. "Here to take a spin? This one will be ready in about twenty minutes."

"In my dreams," she said. "Spencer Reid. Does the name ring any bells?"

He smiled. "From a lifetime, ago. He knew all about the cars. Like he'd practiced for some test. But Lila loved it."

"Why is it no else remembers him?" she asked.

"She got a new agent about a year after they broke up. She told her if she wanted to get more high-profile roles she'd have to change image. Sweet and dainty just wasn't cutting it anymore."

"Do you know why she broke it off?"

Drew continued to work.

"You've been asking me a lot of questions, about a ghost from over ten years ago. I don't mind answering them because you seem a like a good worker and care about her. But this is the point where I ask, why?"

"Nick says I have trust issues and I think my sister agrees."

"I don't think it is an issue. You have to be careful about who you trust in this town. But you know I've known Lila since before she could afford me full-time. She's almost like a daughter in some ways."

Jackie took a deep breath. "As she bled out she kept saying a Spencer would save her. I found a post breakup letter in one of her Julliard year books from him."

"What are you going to do with the information?" he asked carefully.

"I don't know," she said. "I just wanted to know who knew about him here."

"Be careful about asking too many questions Jackie," he said. "Kristy won't hesitate to fire you."

"But she doesn't know him. Why would she care?"

"The Archers do know about him. They wouldn't want old history being dug up."

"But the letter suggested they broke up amicably. And you didn't answer my earlier question: Do you know why she broke it off?"

"It is not for me to say Jackie," he said seriously. "Now you've been in this business for a several years I gather. This is the point where you have to decide whether which is more important to you: Your job or unravelling the mystery behind this old relationship."

"I understand Drew," she said slowly. "I better get back to work."

"Me too," he said. "The Archers will be due at the airport sooner rather than later."

"Thanks Drew," she said.

"Just remember what I said. I hope you'll make the right decision."

"I will," she said and waved as she left the garage.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for the support!

Chapter Five:

Drew and Jackie waited side by side at LAX. They made light conversation about anything and everything but Lila.

Mary and Jacob Archer looked like the average middle-aged couple. Jacob was dressed in a flowery shirt and dark shorts. Mary was wearing a simple blue sun dress. Both looked exhausted and desperate.

"How's our daughter?" Jacob asked.

"We'll talk in the car," Drew said calmly. "Now do you have bags that need to be picked up?"

"Let her take care of it," Mary said without glancing at Jackie. "Take us to our daughter now!"

Drew exchanged a look with Jackie. She waved.

"I'll call Nick. The bags will be taken care of Mr. and Mrs. Archer."

They were already heading for an exit. Drew followed quickly behind.

Of all reactions to Lila's attack, Jackie understood this one the most. Personal belongings were trivial things to care about compared to the life of their child. She waited and watched for their luggage, she wondered what she should do beyond the next task from Lila's associates.

…

Jackie put clothes and personal items in the room Lila reserved for her parents. Kristy called and told her what else she needed to bring. She went into Lila's room and quickly pulled out the other Julliard year books. Nothing came out of them. Her phone beeped before she could consider snooping any further.

If Kristy's goal was to make the hospital room look less sterile, she had done a decent job. The blinds had been covered with lavender drapes. There were paintings hung on the far walls. The chairs had blue covers that the Archers sat on. Sean was resting on a cot with an air mattress on it. Flowers and balloons were scattered in almost every corner. The was a small blanket at the base of Lila's bed where she still soundly slept.

"How is she?" Jackie asked as she adjusted the blanket.

"Her vitals have improved," Sean said without looking at her.

Kristy shoved a large bag into her arms. "Take this back to the house, then report to the house in the morning."

Jackie looked to her boss. She looked so serene and beautiful even without makeup. If only she would wake up and provide the answers she was looking for. No one here was going to tell her anything.

…

She did as instructed when she went to the house. Now would be an ideal time to go snooping if she wanted to. Still, she felt torn. Despite her complaints, Jackie liked her job. She was good at it. Part of the reason had to do with not blabbing frustrations on any form of media. She liked the power of having knowledge on her clients even if she never shared it. Fetching the right shade nail polish for Lila an hour before an event was a job and not a bad one all things considered.

Jackie locked the doors to the house. Lila was in pain and moaning for her hero law enforcement agent/ex-boyfriend. She didn't leave any instructions to go searching for clues. Life would be easier if she stuck to assisting the people who did know what was best for Lila.

As she walked to her car in the garage on the edge of the property, something felt off. She pulled out her pepper spray.

"Who's there?" she shouted. "Whoever you are, you're trespassing."

A shadow moved.

"Don't use that thing!" a male voice pleaded.

A man with short dark curly hair and his hands raised high emerged from a bush.

"What do you want?" she said without lowering her pepper spray.

"To question you," he said. "I'm a reporter."

She rolled her eyes. "Which blog?"

"Star Watch," he said turning slightly red. "But I'm serious about asking you questions."

"I know nothing," she said. "Now get out before I call the cops."

"What did Lila say to you before she passed out?"

"How do you know she said anything?"

"It's on the nine-one-one dispatch that you told Lila to save her breath."

Jackie began to walk to her car again. "Get out."

"Do you really value your job that much over the truth?" he said walking next to her.

"You're fishing."

"Do you even know about her secret relationship with Spencer Reid?"

She glanced at him. "Yes, Sherlock."

"What about the pregnancy?"

Jackie stopped dead in her tracks. She turned and stared at him hard.

"Who the heck are you?"

"Once upon a time, Donny Mitcham took a series of photo of Lila making out with an FBI agent in her pool. Another agent ripped the film out and ruined his career. I'm Tony and I am here to avenge my father with the story of a lifetime. Who are you, Jackie Corel?


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for the support!

Chapter Six:

"I don't believe you," she said shaking her head. "I think you've gone mad with desperation to avenge your father."

"You aren't the first person to suggest that," he said. "I know what I'm talking about."

"Why me?" she asked. "I haven't been with Lila that long, no one in her family or entourage trusts me."

"But you're resourceful," he said. "I've read up on you Jackie. This is only your third client and you've been at this since you were eighteen. People like you because you work hard and know how to keep your head down."

"So why should I stop being that diligent worker to be your inside source?" she asked.

"Something happened to Lila six months after she broke things off with Spencer. She went France for four months. This was before anyone knew how to manage social media. She comes back with a new look and a new attitude. It got her different roles as a result and her entourage changed. Do you really think Drew Gale is here because he likes the cars? He's waiting for the sweet Lila he knew to come back."

"You're nuts," she said. "Why would she hide a pregnancy?"

"Her parents?" he said. "Have you met them? They've been managing her since she was born."

"They're retired!"

"They watch her every move through social media now."

Jackie stared around and back at him. "Why I am even bothering with you? I should have called the cops."

"You're curious," he said with confidence. "What did Lila say?"

"Why should I help you?"

"Because if I break this story with you as my source, when Lila wakes up she might be able to see her kid again and Spencer Reid will know he's a dad."

"Okay," she said slowly. "Since you have clearly thought this conspiracy theory fully through. Where is this ten-year-old?"

"Being raised in Italy by the niece of her first private chef. His name is Diego Bianchi."

Jackie dropped the pepper spray and threw her hands in the air. "You are nuts!"

"Do you want to see a photo of him?"

"How did you get one?"

"You aren't wrong about me being obsessed. I sold a photo of Beyoncé I took after snuck into her hotel room by scaling a laundry chute. I used the money for a trip to Italy where I found him while playing lost tourist."

She groaned. "Show me."

He presented her his phone. She looked closely and her mouth fell open.

He looked about eight in the photo. His curly brown hair fell into his face. He had her deep blue eyes.

She shook her head. "This proves nothing. How can I know help if this house is empty of secrets?"

"You don't know for sure. What did Lila say to you?"

"She was asking for Spencer. She kept saying Spencer would come and save her."

"You can see how things are starting to add up."

"Not really," she said.

"You're still in shock."

"I still think you're delusional."

"Do you want to help me?"

"How many people know about your crazy theory?"

"Some have wondered about her time in France but none of them have found the kid."

"How did you get in here anyway?"

"I snuck behind Nick on his way to do the garbage."

"What would happen if I were to march up to Mr. and Mrs. Archer tell them what I knew?"

"They'd deny it, fire you, and have your name black-balled so you couldn't even get a job as a dish washer on either coast."

Jackie didn't know what to say. It felt like her head was going to explode.

"Think of Diego, Jackie. He seemed like a perfectly happy kid when I met him. But he's alone. His parentage a mystery. Think of Lila. She was forced to shed that person who was in love with Spencer Reid to survive. I may seem like an opportunistic prick with daddy issues, but I want what is best for Lila and I think you do too."

She thought of the way Lila kept mumbling his name. The look of serenity on her face. She was someone different as she was nearly dying.

"Okay," she said slowly. "I'll help. Starting tomorrow. I need to rest."

"I understand," he said and showed his phone number to her on his phone screen.

"Memorize it," Tony said. "I'll be in touch."

"And don't ever trespass on this property again," she said.

"Got it," he said and disappeared into the darkness.

Jackie went to her car and got in. She sat back. Her life was about to get ten times more complicated.


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for the great reviews!

Chapter Seven:

Tony Mitcham was indeed a reporter for the blog Star Watch. His latest article was an interview with Crystal Zodiac, a "psychic to the stars." The article wasn't complete nonsense as Jackie knew Lila used her. The next article was a profile on stars and how their pet matched or complimented their personalities according to an animal expert. Lila wasn't yet over the death of her teacup Yorkie Teddy, who died a month ago. Another article was about celebrities and cleanses. This wasn't ground-breaking journalism, but it was reasonably well-written without any noticeable spelling or grammar errors. Jackie couldn't say she trusted him but she could at least verify he was a reporter.

She woke up in the middle of the night sweating. It was from a dream she couldn't remember. Rolling to her side, she groaned. She needed to do something. How does one contact the FBI?

Jackie was trying to Google the Quantico directory information, when a fresh news story popped up. A serial killer at large known as "Mr. Scratch" had targeted an agent at his home. His family was being relocated. She shook her head. Lila's condition was serious but they didn't need to be bothered with this. Adjusting her pillows, she tried to go back to sleep.

…

She was on her way out the door when her phone rang. It was a number she didn't recognize.

"Miss Corel? This is Detective Victor Holland. We'd like for you to stop by the precinct to answer a few more questions. Can you drop by around noon?"

"Sure," she said nervously. "Anything to help."

"It's nothing to worry about. They're all very routine," he said assuredly.

"Okay," she said.

"See you then."

"Bye," she said and dropped the phone in her purse. It weighed like a boulder now.

She spent the morning cleaning up the makeshift memorial set up in front of the gate to the house. Knowing she was being watched, she tried not to let her hands shake as she picked up candles, cards, and stuffed animals. Her publicist then read a brief statement thanking all the well-wishers. She noticed Tony was among the reporters with his phone in the air. He appeared to quickly glance her way once.

Jackie reported to the head housekeeper she needed to leave on a personal errand. Agatha was very understanding told her to take all the time she needed. She personally hoped it wouldn't take long.

She arrived at the precinct dressed in a t-shirt and jeans. Lila's dress code was strictly casual unless they were going to a special event.

Detective Holland greeted her with a warm smile.

"Come on in. Don't be afraid. I'll try to get you out of here fast."

He ushered her into an interrogation room. It was gray and cold. She took a seat opposite him. Holland already had his notes set up.

"So, Jackie lets go over a few things," he said and tapped his pen against the table. "Your full name Jacqueline Sarah Corel. You were born in Queens and went to high school there. What makes a New Yorker like you move West?"

"My abusive boyfriend," she said. "He got me into huffing paint and hooked on pain-killers. I was too afraid to tell my parents about the relationship, so I stole money from my sister and got a job as a waitress at Lenny's."

"Quite a story," he said. "How'd you beat your addiction?"

"I white-knuckled it."

"Why'd you leave your last employer?"

"She was moving to New York to perform on Broadway and I didn't want to go back home."

"Are you still afraid of him?"

"Not really," she said. "There are just too many bad memories there. I fessed up to my parents, years ago but I still don't like New York."

"Fair enough," he said. "Do you know a Dylan Drake?"

"No," she said.

"He appeared in several candid's just on the edge. Do you recognize him?"

He pulled out a photo of him. He had spiky blond hair and gray eyes.

"I'm sorry," she said. "He doesn't look familiar."

"He's left several messages on social media saying he knows her secret. Do you have any idea what that might be about?"

"Lila has many secrets like every other person I know," she said carefully. "I can't imagine what he is referring to exactly."

"What about Spencer?" he asked. "Do you know about him?"

She knew better than to lie. "Yes, I went through Lila's things and found out she was in relationship with him."

"For how long?" he asked.

"About a year," she said. "Are you going to contact him?"

"We haven't determined if that is relevant yet."

Jackie phone beeped. "Sorry, I forgot to turn it off."

"I think we're done here anyway. One last thing, why did you suggest Williams Park for the picnic date?"

"I didn't," she said. "Sean wanted a very public place to stage a relationship moment, because of the rumors of Lila being unhappy."

"That is interesting because Sean said the date was your idea."

Jackie tried not to let the irritation show. "I don't suggest things Detective Holland. I don't even offer opinions on lipstick colors. My job has been to follow orders to the T. I would never try to tell a client what to do because I am only there to assist them. Ask Natasha Sandborn."

"Do you get along with Sean?"

"I only do as asked and try to make myself invisible."

Detective Holland stood up. "That will be all for now, Jackie. I'll have a uniform escort you out."

Jackie breathed easier as soon as she was out of that room. She looked at her phone. They were angry texts from Kristy. Lila's room needed proper cleaning. She quickly texted back she was on her way.


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks for the reviews!

Chapter Eight:

Jackie felt the tension in the air the second she entered the hospital room. The Archers weren't looking at each other and Sean seemed to be more preoccupied with his phone than usual. What had happened?

A duster was shoved into her hand.

"Clean," Kristy ordered.

She wasn't used to doing maid's work but she dusted corners without complaint. She mopped the floor and washed the windows. Old flowers were thrown out and replaced with new ones. In the end, she finally got up the nerve to ask about Lila's condition.

"None of your business," Jacob Archer spat out.

Jackie wanted to point out that technically it was her business as Lila employed her as her assistant. But Jackie knew what a hornet's nest looked like and to not poke it with a stick.

"Report to Tara in the morning," Kristy said. "Lila's office needs cleaning."

Tara was Lila's personal secretary. She had not been in since the attack.

"Yes, Ma'am," she said and waved as she left.

Sean followed her.

"I could use some air," he said.

As usual, she took the stairs. Sean followed her closely. She was down a flight when Sean rammed his arm into her neck.

"Who the hell is Spencer?"

Jackie was just irritated. "There are cameras here you dummy."

"They don't work," he growled. "They're working on replacing them. Who is Spencer? I know you know."

"What's it to you?"

"Lila woke up asking for him before falling into a deeper coma. Now who is he? You may not act like it Jackie, but you're devious. I know you went digging and found out."

She quickly weighed her options. Lying would protect the genius agent from the hot head. But the genius agent had friends. Jackie didn't. If the truth came out, he'd go after her.

"Spencer was Lila's boyfriend for all of a year ten years ago," she said. "I found the post-breakup letter in one of her Julliard yearbooks."

He dropped her and she massaged her throat.

"She wanted to see her old boyfriend, instead of her fiancé. That bitch. Her own parents looked pissed."

The nastiness in his voice propelled her courage.

"Why'd you lie to the cops about the location of the picnic?"

"Because it was a very open spot and I thought it made me look like an idiot for suggesting it."

He then leaned in to look at her.

"Do you think I had something to do with it?"

"You did just nearly collapse my windpipe."

"You think I enjoy being in this hospital day in and day out? Lila's a pain but I don't want her dead. I want to get married, play football, have some kids with her, and win the Superbowl a few times."

Jackie never thought he had things planned that far out.

"Okay," she said. "Do you know Dylan Drake?"

"Yeah he's a fan of _mine_. He likes to follow Lila to make sure she isn't cheating on me. I told him to knock it off but I guess he didn't listen. Now they're looking for him."

"Well this has been fun," she said nervously. "I'm going home for some Netflix and wine."

He snickered. "I knew you didn't have a life outside of Lila."

"See you later Sean," she said quickly walked down the stairs.

She walked into the parking garage and saw a shadow move. In one quick move, she pulled out her pepper spray.

"Why didn't you use it on Sean?" Tony asked coming out of the shadows.

"Are you the reason the cameras don't work?" she asked.

"The new ones are there, but no one is going to check them for Sean threatening an assistant. The new cameras are also easy to highjack with the right smart phone."

"So, what are you following me?"

"More like shadowing you," he said. "I know where you are but I don't interfere."

"That makes me feel so much better."

"Dylan Drake was being paid to follow Lila. He stabbed her but he did it for someone."

"How do you know that?"

"I once took Dylan out for drinks and he quickly spilled how he was being paid and had to memorize a bunch of sports stuff to make it sound like he was following Lila for Sean."

"Do the police know about all this?"

"Who do you think gave them his name? I have been extremely cooperative."

"So, who paid him?"

"Lorenzo Bianchi, Diego's stepfather. I tried telling the police about them and then they looked up what happened to my dad and started shutting me out. They thanked me for the photos and the info but told me to stay away from 'law enforcement stuff'"

"What happened to your father?" she asked softly.

"A couple years after failing to salvage his paparazzi career he dived into a bottle and my mom kicked him out when he became violent. A few days before my nineteenth birthday they found out he had died of alcohol poisoning."

"I'm sorry," she said.

"Don't be. It's not your fault. Now how about I teach you how to hack Lila's business computer? She keeps all her real secrets there. I'm certain of it."


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks for the support!

Chapter Nine:

They went to a restaurant not far from Jackie's apartment. They took seats in a booth in a corner.

"You know it creeps me out that you know so much about me," she said. "How?"

"I thought you'd have lived here long enough to know that anyone can be bought," Tony said. "Even tax accountants. Yes, maids can be paid off to go through garbage bins, but accountants can provide the same information."

"You get your information from accountants. Finding my name and address wasn't that hard," she said. "But where do you get the money to finance bribery?"

"By doing dirty jobs," he said. "My hand isn't as steady but I can capture a few good photos of an actress chowing down on a burger while claiming to be on a diet. Or a married actor admiring another woman."

"You know I may have to fetch feminine hygiene products for Lila in airports, but my job is still less gross than yours."

"You aren't wrong," he said.

A waitress came over and they ordered meals.

"Now, tell me about Lorenzo Bianchi," she said.

"Lorenzo Bianchi owns a series of wine labels. He's losing money and its rumored he's gotten into the money laundering business. If Lila thought her son was being put in danger by these actions, she might try to pull him out."

"This is serious stuff Tony!" she almost shouted. "You should be talking to the FBI, not me."

He shook his head. "I don't have proof."

"But this is an agent's kid! The FBI won't exactly care about proof if an agent's son is involved."

"Jackie, you don't know what his associates are going through right now. I've kept tabs on Spencer. The poor guy has been shot more times than I can count and his team has gone through Hell with this Scratch guy. They need proof."

"So why don't we ditch dinner and I break into her office now?" she said.

"The Archers have access to the security codes. They know who is going in and out of the mansion at all times. For asking about Spencer, I think your name has been flagged. We need to tread carefully."

"Wait, do the Archers want their own daughter dead?" she asked losing patience.

"They don't want Diego to be found."

"Are there any good people in Lila's life?" she asked.

"You," he said. "Now let me ask you something. Why do you believe me?"

"Because some things just sound too crazy to be made up," she said. "Because, if you're telling the truth, more than Lila's life is at stake."

"I'm glad you believe me," he said with a smile and pulled out a thumb drive. "This is how you break in."

…

"Oh Jackie, you look like you haven't slept much," Tara said when she saw her. "It must be tough on you worrying about Lila."

 _And her secret love child with an FBI agent,_ Jackie wanted to add but merely nodded.

"I miss her," she said.

"I bet you do."

Tara took a seat behind Lila's desk and began to work.

"Can you get me some water with a wedge of lemon? Then you can help me alphabetize files."

Lila was the last of her kind in that she liked a physical paper trail of almost everything. Jackie pulled open cabinet drawers and arranged papers as Tara printed them out. None of it was particularly interesting to her as it had to do with her handbag and perfume collections. Tara also made a few phone calls, where Jackie took notes. Everyone Tara spoke to promised to keep Lila in their thoughts and prayers.

"I am famished!" Tara declared. "I think I'll have Andrea make me a sandwich, would you like one too?"

She calmed her nerves. "No thanks, I think I just want to sit and reflect. I know how much Lila loved her perfume line."

Tara. "That's understandable. Just relax and be prepared to go at it for another couple hours when I'm done with lunch."

Jackie nodded and Tara left. Of all the people Jackie employed Tara was the most sympathetic. She seemed to genuinely care. If only she had more people around her like that.

She took a seat behind Lila's desk and began to work. All she had to do was plug in a thumb drive and wait for the light to turn red on it, indicating it was full. As she waited she looked around. There was a painting on the opposite wall was a collage cut in vertical strips. She saw hints of Lila's face in it. It was an interesting piece.

Jackie approached it. Lila seemed to like to hide things in plain sight. She turned the painting around and found a polaroid picture tucked in the corner. After glancing behind her to make sure Tara wasn't approaching, she pulled it out.

It was a picture of Spencer staring across a candle looking most likely at Lila from the way he was smiling. Underneath it scratched in minute handwriting was a phone number. Jackie quickly memorized it and replaced the painting and the picture. She then pulled out the thumb drive, not caring if it was full or not.

With her hands shaking, she dialed the number.

"Dr. Reid," the voice said automatically.

"Dr. Reid," she said between gasps for air. "This is Jackie Corel, Lila Archer's assistant. I don't know if you've been following the news but she's been stabbed. She asked for you before she fell into a coma."

"Okay," he said. "I'm on my way."

He hung up. Jackie heard footsteps. They were heavy, not like Tara's heels. She began to panic.


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks for the support!

Chapter Ten:

Jackie looked to her phone and deleted the last call as Jacob Archer entered the office.

"Mr. Archer," she said nervously. "What brings you here?"

"I wanted to see how things were going," he said simply. "Who were you calling?"

There was a hint of menace in his voice.

"I was checking my messages," she said. "I've been avoiding my sister."

"Tabitha?" he said. "Why is that?"

She really wanted to know how he knew the name of her sister.

"I trust my sister but I don't trust her husband. He works for _The New York Post_ and I don't want anything to leak out about Lila."

"That is very smart of you Jackie," he said and looked at the piece of art on the wall. "I always hated this one. It just cuts up her image," he said.

"I don't get art in general," she said.

"Neither do I, but my Lila loves it."

"Have you eaten lunch sir?" she asked quickly. "I can call the kitchen if you'd like."

"No, I've eaten but thank you anyway. You're a hard worker Jackie and I appreciate that."

"Thank you, sir."

"What I don't appreciate is you asking about a relationship a between a man and my daughter from over ten years ago."

Suddenly the tension in the air could be cut with a knife.

"Sir," she stuttered. "I couldn't help it. She was bleeding out and asking for him."

"So, you thought that gave you permission to look through her old yearbooks for secrets."

Jackie didn't know what to say.

"Sean and I are very close, Jackie. Did you really think you could get away with going through my daughter's things?"

"I'm sorry sir," she said desperately. "It won't happen again."

"It won't," he said. "Because you won't be working here anymore."

"Sir," she pleaded. "I'm sorry. Please. Wait until Lila wakes up. She doesn't need any more surprises."

"Lila may never wake up," he said in a harsh tone. "Now hand me your phone."

She did it without hesitation. It was time to at least look strong.

He scanned her call history. "You talked with the police."

"Just routine questions," she said.

"Sure," he said disbelievingly and then handed it back to her.

"The access codes are being changed as we speak. Please turn over your physical keys to security and they'll escort you to your car."

It took all her will power to not shake like a leaf.

"It was a pleasure working with Lila," she said.

"I'm sure it was. Now please leave."

She opened the door and found Tom and Will, Lila's home security guards waiting. They looked slightly embarrassed to be there.

"Come on Jackie," Will said. "It is time to go."

She merely nodded and they walked through the mansion. Nick stopped mopping and stared. Tara looked like she wanted to say something as they walked past but she didn't. Agatha exchanged a brief sad look with her. Lila was not easy to work with, but she was going to miss this.

After collecting her keys, they even followed her car out of the driveway, so she didn't have time to collect her thoughts. Jackie took a road that didn't lead to a freeway so she wouldn't get herself killed while trying concentrate.

She eventually found herself parked in a strip mall and sat back and cried. This was the first time she'd ever been fired. Lila's son was in danger and so was she from her parents and the people looking after her son. It was all a mess.

Jackie thought about calling Spencer again. But she shook her head. She had nothing to provide except conspiracy theories. It also occurred to her to call Tony, but she wondered if she was following her. After taking some deep calming breaths, she decided on a course of action.

The Gorman Library was a little library off the beaten path. Lila liked to use it when she wanted to browse books as she thought the bigger libraries attracted too much attention. She set up a grant so that the new releases were always available. It was a small mystery to Jackie as to why she chose this place. Now seemed like a good time to find out.

The librarian smiled at her from behind the information desk when she entered.

"How do I go about accessing a computer?"

She pulled out an index card.

"Just type this in and you're all set," she said.

She was about to go the aging computers when she stopped.

"How do you know Lila Archer?"

Her smile didn't waiver. "We don't give out information about patrons," she said.

"I understand," she said and went to the computers.

Jacki logged in and plugged in the thumb drive, not knowing what to expect.


	11. Chapter 11

According to FF I haven't updated since July third. I posted two chapters yesterday. How annoying.

Chapter Eleven:

Jackie sighed. It was all gibberish. She probably needed some sort of decryption software. Wondering what to do, she looked around. Aside from someone playing Candy Crush three computers away, there was no one else in the area. It wasn't entirely unusual for a library during the day. Still, something felt off. She decided to leave.

As she stood up, she noticed the art on the walls. They looked like things Lila would have picked out. There was more to this place, she felt certain of it. The question was whether she had the nerve to look around.

"Miss Corel?"

Jackie turned around to see a woman who looked to be in her late fifties.

"Yes?" she said nervously.

"I'm Ilaria Moretti," she said. Her Italian accent was faint.

"You're Lila's first chef," she said connecting the dots. "Diego's aunt."

She smiled. "You pick up quickly," she said.

"What is this place?" she asked.

The librarian appeared.

"Ladies can you please continue this conversation away from the other patrons? The meeting room is open if you like."

"Thank you, Catherine," Ilaria said. "Come on, let's go there."

They walked to the conference room at the end of the building. Sitting at a table, reading a book was a boy with a mop of curly hair brown hair. He looked up and his blue eyes pierced her.

"Hi," he said brightly.

"Diego!" Jackie shouted. She looked around. "What is this place?"

"Diego why don't you help Catherine cut out birds for the next story hour?"

"You just want to get me out of your hair Zietta."

"Si, now addio," she said and waved.

He smiled and nodded at Jackie as he left.

"This is a safe house," Ilaria said. "The library belongs to Lila."

"Does he—"

"Know that his mamma is a famous actress and his father is a federal agent?" she said. "No, he just thinks that he visits his aunt in the summer where a pretty actress appears to drop by the library she likes. We left a little early this year for obvious reasons."

"How do the Archers not know about this?" Jackie asked.

"My niece Sarita, was studying business, when Diego came into her life. She helped Lila set up a small account that supports this library. The library is open to the public but it is technically financed by her."

"But a reporter could have followed me here," she said.

"And Catherine's cousin would have politely asked what he or she was doing here," Ilaria said. "Don't worry, Tony didn't follow you here."

She just stared at her.

"My nephew is a good boy. He told his mama about the lost tourist. We used our connections with the police to discover who he is."

"You don't trust him."

"We keep an eye on him is all."

"Ilaria, you've got to take him to the FBI," Jackie said. "People are after him."

She shook her head. "Lorenzo has friends watching."

Without warning, there was a loud explosion. Jackie and Ilaria dashed out of the meeting room. The front of the building was blown open. Smoke was filling in as men dressed in black with masks came through.

"Diego!" Ilaria and Jackie shouted at the same time.

They crouched low and hid behind an overturned table.

"Zietta!" Diego shouted.

Ilaria turned to Jackie. "Take him to the hospital to wait for Spencer. It is a high-profile public place, Lorenzo's men won't try anything there."

"What about you?" she asked.

"I'm trusting you Jackie. Don't fail Diego."

She then ran in front of the masked men.

"Zietta!" Diego cried.

Jackie grabbed Diego's hand pulled him behind the table as Ilaria was placed in handcuffs and dragged away.

Diego tried to get up but Jackie used all her strength to push him down.

"Your zietta put me in charge of you," she said in hushed tone. "The sooner I get you to the hospital the safer you'll be and so will she. Okay?"

He didn't look convinced. The men were fast approaching them. Jackie spotted an emergency exit.

Jackie held on to his hand and nodded to the door.

"Now," she said.

They dived to the exit and ran. She held firm as they rushed to her car.

She put the car the in drive just as a black van spun towards them. Jackie never smashed her foot on the accelerator so hard in her life. She drove the direction she came in. The van was quickly gaining on them. There was freeway entrance up in the distance. If she got there she'd be relatively safe.

"I don't even know your name," he said holding on for dear life.

"Jackie," she said through gritted teeth.

"Who are you?"

She wasn't going to make it. Something needed to be done.

"Diego pull out the shiny thing in the back of my car. It's a sun shield. Throw it out the window."

"What will that do?"

"I have no idea but it is the best I can think of."

He did as instructed and just as the black van on top of them, she glanced in the rear-view mirror to see the shield had landed on their windshield. She pushed her car harder and they made it on the freeway.

Jackie then wove between cars like crazy. Once she felt reasonably safe, she looked to Diego.

"Pull out my phone and dial the number I give you. Then inform him that-that-"

"Some crazy mafia men are after us?"

"And to meet us at the Angels Memorial Hospital."

"Who are you?" he asked again.

"Just a friend at this point," she said.


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks for the support!

Chapter Twelve:

Reid got off the phone. He looked alarmed.

"What is it Reid?" Rossi asked.

"I think Lila got involved with the Italian mafia," he said. "Somehow her assistant and a young boy got caught in the middle of all of this. They're on the way the hospital where Lila is."

"Let's get Garcia on the line," Prentiss said and she logged on to a computer.

"Hi guys," she said. "How can I help?"

"Garcia, I want you to look up everything there is to know about Lila Archer and Diego Bianchi."

"Sure thing, Boy Wonder," she said and started typing away. A look of shock came over her face.

"What is it Garcia?" J.J. asked.

"I don't, know," she said slowly.

"I know that look Garcia," Prentiss said. "What did you uncover?"

She sighed. "See for yourselves."

Garcia posted an image of Diego Bianchi. It looked like a school photo. J.J. gasped. Rossi and Prentiss simply stared. Reid looked dumbfounded.

"What's his date of birth?" he croaked out.

"November ninth, two thousand six," Garcia said rapidly. "Sarita and Lorenzo Bianchi adopted him in December. Sarita is Ilaria Moretti's niece, Lila's—"

"Personal chef," Reid said.

Prentiss regained her composure. "Call Jackie."

Reid immediately dialed her again. He shook his head.

"She's not picking up."

"Guys," Garcia said. "There was an explosion at a library not far from Lila's home. Only minor injuries are being reported."

"That must be where the chase began," Prentiss said and checked her phone. "We're still two hours away. I want that hospital locked down like Fort Knox. Jackie Corel is no agent and we're pinning our hopes on her."

Prentiss got up and walked to the other half of the plane to make the call.

Reid sat back. He looked completely lost in thought.

J.J. rubbed his arm.

"It's okay, Spence."

"I just spoke with my son," he said. "I don't know what to do."

"We'll get to him Spence and we'll make sure he and Lila are safe."

"Tell me about Sarita and Lorenzo, Garcia."

"Sarita is a stay-at-home mom. Lorenzo's family owns a vineyard. Oh boy, it looks like his company is under investigation for money laundering."

"Diego is their heir," Reid said. "They were after him. Lila must have been stabbed when she discovered Lorenzo was laundering money and wanted her son back."

J.J. squeezed his hand. "We'll get to them."

He squeezed her hand back. "I know."

Reid looked at the photo. He had her eyes. He hoped Diego had a happy life. The future just seemed so uncertain.


	13. Chapter 13

Thanks for the support!

Chapter Thirteen:

Jackie breathed when she saw Angels Memorial Hospital. The enormous concrete structure never looked more beautiful. She noticed a heavier police presence than usual. It made her breath easier.

A patrolman beckoned her forward.

"Name?" he asked.

"Jackie Corel."

"And who is this?"

"Diego Bianchi," Diego said.

"Take your car over there," he said. "Wait in your car and an officer will escort you in."

She looked to Diego and smiled.

"We're safe."

…

She spent the next hour being questioned by federal agents in a hospital conference room.

"You had no idea about Lorenzo Bianchi's connection to Lila Archer?"

"Not until two days ago," Jackie said.

"You had no idea Dylan Drake was hired by the Lorenzo Bianchi to stab Lila Archer?"

"Tony Mitcham presented me with the theory," she said trying to remain patient.

"What made you trust Mitcham?"

"As I said the first time, the story sounded too crazy to be made up. He even showed me a photo. I wanted to believe the guy who suggested Lila's life might be in greater danger."

"And at no point you thought to discuss your association with Mitcham to the police?"

"They did not ask me directly about him."

The agent raised an eyebrow.

"This time last week I was living the life of the Devil Wears Prada and now I'm in a Jason Bourne trilogy. I'm doing the best I can."

The agent didn't say anything.

"Please let me see Diego. The kid has got to be scared and is completely clueless about his parentage."

"You just happened to be in the library when Lorenzo Bianchi's men tried to abduct him but instead capture Ilaria Moretti."

"I do not know why I keep getting pulled into the middle of things. All I know is that Ilaria trusted me with him. Why, your guess is as good as mine."

The agent just made a note.

"I got him here safely," she said with frustration. "Why won't you let me see him?"

"I'll talk to my supervisor."

"Thank you," she said.

The agent left and Jackie was left with her thoughts. The past few days had been crazy. She had no idea this would happen when she applied to be Lila's assistant.

There was the sound of yelling and scuffling of feet. Without warning, the door slammed open and Jacob Archer appeared.

"YOU BROUGHT HIM HERE!" he roared. "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING YOU BITCH?!"

Jackie got out of her chair and backed away from him.

"He's your grandson!" she said.

"HE'S NOTHING TO ME!" he shouted as agents swarmed in and restrained him. "You're nothing! You're never going to get another job here or on the East coast. Good luck living homeless in a flyover state."

"Get him out of here!" the agent shouted.

"I have rights!" he screamed. "You can't take me away from my dying daughter!"

"You surrendered that right the minute you threatened a federal agent," she said. "Get him out of here."

Jackie sat back down once Archer was dragged away.

"The more I see of her family and entourage, the more I see why she trusted a virtual stranger with her secrets."

The agent didn't say anything. She pulled out her phone and sent a message. They waited in awkward silence.

Then another agent appeared with Diego.

"Jackie!" he said enthusiastically.

"Diego," she said with a smile. "Have they been treating you well?"

"The let me get candy and soda out of the vending machines," he said with a shrug. "The chocolate tastes weird here."

The agent's phones beeped.

Both agents left and they were alone.

"What do you know about my birth parents?" Diego asked as he sat opposite her.

"Wouldn't you rather discuss football?" she said.

"They kept asking me if I knew a Spencer Reid or Lila Archer. I've met the pretty actress. Our eyes look a lot alike. Who is Spencer Reid?"

"A federal agent," she said. "I don't know much about him."

"Jackie, tell me the truth!" Diego said angrily. "People keep staring at me. I don't know what is going on. You saved me from some dangerous people. Please help me again."

She looked into his eyes. They looked exactly like Lila's. Except Lila's never looked so desperate or vulnerable.

"Lila is your biological mother and this Spencer Reid, is your biological father."

He sat back, stunned.

"I am bullied where I live," he said sadly. "The pretty actress liked to see me but didn't want me for a son."

"I don't think that is true," she said. "Did you hear that crazy man barge in?"

"Yeah?"

"That was her father," she said. "Lila was still a young actress back then. He probably saw you as a mistake that would ruin her career. I doubt Spencer even knew about you."

"My father," he said. "He was the one you had me call."

She nodded.

"I spoke with my father without knowing it."

"I'm sure by now he's figured it out. You have her eyes and his hair."

"My papa hates my hair," he said. "He says it makes me look like a girl but my mammina loves it. I really don't care how it looks, but all the girls love it."

She smiled for the first time since Lila was stabbed.

"I bet they do."

Then slowly the door opened. None other than Spencer Reid appeared.

He looked to Jackie and then at Diego.

"You told him, didn't you?" he said in slightly accusing tone.

"He pulled it out of me," she said apologetically.

He looked to Diego.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yes," he said nervously.

He suddenly rushed forward and hugged him.

"My name is Dr. Spencer Reid. I'm your biological father. I promise I will do everything in my power to keep you safe for the rest of my life."

Diego wrapped his arms around him.

"I believe you," he said.

Jackie then burst into tears. It was so beautiful.


	14. Chapter 14

Thanks for the support.

Chapter Fourteen:

Spencer and Diego left a couple minutes later. Jackie dried her eyes. It was all so overwhelming.

An agent with long dark hair appeared.

"I'm Special Supervisory Unit Chief Emily Prentis," she said. "You've been through a rough few days."

"Nothing compared to what Lila has gone through," she said.

"You're certain you couldn't identify any of the men who took Ilaria?"

"Yes," she said.

"Jackie there is no easy way to tell you this, but your public association with Lila has made you a target for revenge."

"I need to go into witness protection," Jackie said with a sigh.

"I'm afraid so," she said.

She sat back. "I never knew what I wanted to do with my life. Menial work has always satisfied my sense of purpose."

"We'll get you whatever job placement you want," she said. "You did a lot of good Jackie. The bureau won't forget about you."

"Thanks," she said. "Do I get to make a few requests?"

"You can make a list and I'll see what they will approve."

"Can I see Lila one last time?" she asked. "And call my family?"

"I can arrange that," she said.

…

An hour later Jackie was in Lila's room. The fading afternoon light was shining through the window. Spencer and Diego were already there watching her. Spencer was holding her hand. There were tears in his eyes.

"Her vitals have improved," Spencer said.

Jackie slowly approached her.

"Hi Lila," she said hesitantly. "It's Jackie, your former assistant who was fired by your father who is now being put in witness protection. I brought Spencer to you."

At this, Lila's eyes fluttered open.

"Jackie," she whispered through the breathing mask. Then she looked to Spencer and Diego.

"I'm so sorry," she said. "My parents made me give you away."

Reid squeezed her hand. "It's okay Lila. There's nothing to be sorry for. We'll work things out."

The door burst open and Tony appeared with a Taser.

"This is for ruining my father!" he shouted and aimed it at Spencer.

Jackie dived across Spencer. She screamed. The pain was unbearable. Her world went dark.

…

Everything looked fuzzy when she opened her eyes. Things slowly came into focus. She looked to her left and saw none other than Spencer Reid asleep holding a book.

"Spencer?" she said.

He lurched awake.

"Jackie," he said. "Take it easy. Mitcham gave you a massive heart attack."

"How long have I been here?" she asked.

He checked his watch. "It is six in the morning."

"Will I be alright?" she asked fearfully.

"You're extremely healthy," he said. "You should be able to leave in twenty-four hours."

"Thanks," she said.

"Jackie, what were you thinking?" he asked. "I'm a total stranger to you."

"Let's be honest about your former girlfriend. She's a shrew. My first job was to color-coordinate her nail polish collection of over a hundred shades. She had me re-do it four days later."

Spencer nodded. "She told me about how when she gave Diego to Sarita, she decided she wanted to be a different person. A person who cared less. A person who could survive abandoning what she loved the most."

"I don't matter," she said. "I wanted to protect the FBI agent Lila loved ten years ago. The Lila I'm learning who wasn't always a shrew."

"You do matter, Jackie," he said. "Don't ever think like that again."

"What happened to Tony?"

"He's alive," Spencer said. "Agent Prentiss shot him in the shoulder. On him was the whole story of how he found out about Diego."

"How'd he get in?"

"Apparently, he climbed several floors and later disguised himself as a nurse."

"So, do people know about you, Lila, and Diego?"

"Garcia found it on his blog, which only gets a few views and had it pulled. It's a long story. We'll figure it out. What you need to do is focus on getting better."

"To be put in witness protection."

"Yes," he said. "We'll get you set up in a good place."

"Thanks."

Spencer suddenly grabbed her hand.

"Thank you, Jackie," he said as tears filled his eyes. "Thank you so much for everything."

She smiled. It was truly a pleasure unite Lila with Spencer.

Epilogue:

Five years later:

"And the winner for best actress is: Lila Reid!"

A very pregnant a Lila Reid emerged in a purple beaded gown with her hair swept up in a neat bun. The audience gave her a standing ovation as she made her way to the stage.

"Excuse me, but I'm going to cry," she said and laughed. "First I'd like to thank the Academy for this incredible honor. God for giving me a second chance at life. My husband Spencer, there aren't enough words in the world to describe how much you mean to me. I love you. Diego, oh my god you are my world and I will spend the rest of my life making up for my misdeeds.

This is the role of a lifetime because it is about my life. I'd like to thank my director Anne Wit. The writers Tara and Leon Morris. _Lila's Lost Love_ wouldn't exist if it weren't for you. There are so many other people I'd like thank but that would take all night. Just one other person I want to single out is Jackie Corel. Jackie, you are the real-life inspiration for Emily Jones. I don't know where you are but I hope you're watching and know that you are my hero. I love you. I also hope you like how you were portrayed.

Thank you!" she said and waved as she left with her Oscar.

Andy looked to Jackie. "Do you want to stay up for best picture?"

"Nah," she said. "I was thanked by the girl who played me and now Lila. My ego is satisfactorily inflated."

"I'm married to a star," he said.

"You're married to Cassie Moore, a high school history teacher," she said with a laugh. She glanced at the baby monitor. Isla was sleeping peacefully.

Andy wrapped an arm around her. "You don't miss Hollywood?"

"Not when I have you and Isla," she said and kissed him.

Both she and Lila got to live happily ever after.

THE END

Author's Note:

Thank you so much for all the support! I had a ton of fun writing this story as a way of getting back into practice after taking a break. Thanks again and look out for my hacker crossover.


End file.
